Fullmetal Female Alchemist
by Clonegirl66
Summary: Edward gets a sex change by a very cute Female Alchemist named Andromeda, and will Ed still prusuit the Philosophers Stone? Or does Andromeda have one! Find out by reading my first FMA Fanfiction! PS Envy will be involved in future chapters!


Fullmetal Female Alchemsit

**Chapter I: The Comsetic Alchemist**

Have you ever wondered what Edward would look like if he had a sex change?

Well this Fanfiction will tell the story of the Female Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric or by his female name Erica Elric in this case he wanted to be female for a while thinking about it never telling Alphones about his new interest of being a girl. Alphones, Wrinry, and Roy Mustang. No way in hell are they ever going to figure out his femineme secret.

The Elric brothers are in central right after a hard mission to find the Philosopher's stone failed. Now Edward Elric our main ideal character with some ego over some shoes store in the east of centeral is now overly appauled by something in particualer to the intro.

"Are you saying that High Heels that women wear are short use it to look taller?!" Ed Yelled at the women at the counter

"I believe so, they also make your legs appear longer" Replied the women

"Brother? I don't understand why we have to be here?'' Called Alphones with three shoe boxes in his hand in size 8

"May I try these on Lady?" Said Ed Bluntly

"Uhhhh go right ahead and if you like them very much I can give you a military discount" Replied the Lady "Well I geuss that surprises me that a short runt like you is tring High Heels"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" In rant mood Ed

"Nothing nothing ok"

"Hmph, Lets go Al"

So Edward goes to one of the benches near the shoes section, Alphones puts the shoe boxes right near Ed was sitting. He opens one of the boxes and a pair of Black and Red platform chunky heeled ankle boots were showen to Eds encuraged eyes. He takes them out and takes off his own Boots and puts them on quickly. He then stands up and tries to walk around in them put falls on the third step he took making Al laugh.

"Wow brother its not like your a girl!" Alphones cracking up.

"What if I want to be a girl?" Ed replied to the Empty suit of armor which was his brother. Al stopped all of a sudden in shock to think that Ed wanted to be a women?

"Brother? What did you just say? You wanna be a...girl?...Sister?!"

Ed sighs before saying "Yes al, I want to have a sex change"

"But you can't"

"Why?"

"Cause you'll lose your state Alchemist License if you changed your Gender!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot then what if I renew my State Alchemy License as a girl!?"

"Never thought of that...Where are we going to go to get you a new female body?"

"I'll just use my own. I don't want the trouble of transmuting another girls body...that would suck"

"Maybe we should just see a specialist on this kind of Alchemy"

Ed Smiling, "OK Al, we'll do it, but first I'll like to buy these boots!" And Ed pay's for his 120 cents boots at the counter where the lady was standing.

Ed and Al travel across Amestris to find a person who knows a lot about femineme Alchemic uses. They almost gave up when they figured out that it's difficult to find someone who specializes in Human Anatomy, even in Central. Hope came to them on the west side of Central where they found a lovely women happily thanking a Science like girl near the door. Ed comprehending this Idea that the girl was a hiddious man looking for way's to look sexy. So Ed desides to go to her pourch and see's a young women about 20 looks about her day.

Her outfit was a purple Belly-like dancers skirt and top, Black thigh high boots, and sports long Brown curly hair in a parted brade. To Ed surprise she looked like a Gypsy, but they were never allowed in Central since the prohibitation of Gypsy's during the Ishval Massacure.

"Hey Lady!" As Ed ran near the fenching post.

"Oh Hi! How are you?" Replied the Gypsy-like girl coming to the front gate letting them in.

"Yeah I'd like to ask some questions concerning about your Alchemy" As he pulls his pocket watch out and shows it to her. The look in her eyes were frightened, she looked like she saw a monster. She backed away to her steps.

"Eh, What? Military. So the State Alchemist's are going to take me to prision. No, Please I don't have any support for Ishvalians" The girl said to convence him she is not a wanted criminal. Ed's eyes were a bit confused, but put his pocket watch back to hide it. Out of nowhere she pulls out a pistol gun from behind her back. Tears ran from her eyes as she aims at Ed and Al.

"No its not what you think. I'm not here to aresst you. I just need to ask you something important" Ed said.

"I see so your the Fullmetal Alchemist they've been talking about here in Central"

"Hey how did you know that?!" With intensity

"Because, I can here your automail clash and so as your left leg...there all fake"

Ed's eyes widen as she said something no mere human could here. Al couldn't believe it etheir. How did she figure it out so easily. It was difficult for Ed to get out of his Mortified Trance, but managed to snap out of it, ready to speak.

"Also can you do what you can do? Make me female please"Ed finally said to the Curly Haired women

'OMG Ed said Please!' Al Said in his mind so excited to see his brother being polite to a lady. In Which cases he was quite rude to them.

She ends up cracking up. Al and Ed kind of see why she was laughing. Ed was short, and he needed to grow taller by being female, and wear High Heels like other women.

"Wow, You want to be female, and you want me to do the prosses of almost killing you. Its a dangerous task, but I've succssed 6 times in a row. Come inside!" With Enthusiasism

"Ha, Alright then. I haven't gotten your name either?"

"Oh, Its Marie Jane Andromeda the 'Cosmetic Alchemist'. You can just call me 'Andra' for short, and who's the one in the Armor?"

"My little brother Alphones, but I geuss you already noticed that it's empty right?"

"Yeah, you definatly made a quick move to bond your brothers soul into a suit of armor, good thinking for someone who've seen the truth. Also your story on how did you manage to survive Human Transmutation, tell me!" with her nasel voice.

The Story Ed telled lasted for about an hour. Andra was a bit shocked on how in gods name did they do something so stupid, and ignorint. Ed finished off the story by removing his jacket and his over shirt, showing the Auto-Mail arm that Winry constructed. Both Ed and Al are in search for the Philosophers Stone. Thinking that their both crazy she tells them that there is no such thing as an amplifier for all Alchemic purposes, all of it's just based on Equivalent Exchange. About another 20 minutes the little argument came to a conclusion.

"How about this once I get my original Body back I'm soooo gonna rub the Stone right in your face! and also I'm ready for the sex change!" Ed barked

"That'll have to wait" Replied Andra calmly "You can pay me right now cause it takes me a while to set up the transmutaion circle. I can give you a call when I'm done and we'll be on our way. Does that sound good?"

"How much"

"500 cents"

"Cheap enough, for full transmute right?"

"Yes" as she shakes her head.

"Dumb question"

"Hm?"

"Why do you were such a slutty outfit"

"DON'T CALL ME A SLUT! I'LL SHOVE THAT AUTO-MAIL RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" Her in rage mode; we get to know what she hates being called.

"Wooow now who gave you the rights to yell?!"

"Who knows Shrimp!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL, I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed in Rant mode.

"Ok theres no need to scream!"

"I'm paying right now" Ed said as he gets out his wallet pulling 500 cents, and gives it to Andra "Here you said I can pay anytime so i'm paying now"

"If thats your choose then I'll get my supplies ready and prepare"

Ed takes a look at his pocket watch and sees its time to report back to Mustang on the insident in Central hours back. Thinking about this in his head he the walks to the door already a chance of rain could be heard on a weather raido in one of the rooms up top the apertments buildings. Its already about 6:30 and man is Roy gonna be upset about reporting back immediatley too soon. Unless, you want him to be a little late.

**This concludes my Chapter of Fullmetal Female Alchemist, check back for chapter 2!**

**Also this is my first Fullmetal Fanfiction so go easy on me! **

**Random Interview! :)**

**CloneGirl: So Ed how's it gonna feel when your female?**

**Ed: Weird and nervous!**

**CloneGirl: Then how would you feel if we put Envy in the story!**

**Ed: Dude, no way in hell!**

**CloneGirl: Then its settled, Envy will be appearing in the next Chapter: The Transmutation day Comes, But when is that friday?**

**Ed: Yeah we sceduled for friday and my re release as a female State Alchemist which now I would propably be the youngest in the state...again!**

**Alright Interview over and check out my next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
